


Can't spell assassin without ass

by calmena



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmena/pseuds/calmena
Summary: Bucky finds it difficult to keep his eyes from following Tony's ass.





	Can't spell assassin without ass

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of HYDRA's brainwashing and Bucky's issues related to that.
> 
> For the Kinktober prompt "Ass Worship".

Bucky is an ass man. Always has been, always will be. In fact, he's pretty sure that if there is one thing even Hydra's conditioning wasn't able to take from him—of all the dumb, useless things—it's that.

So it's only natural that when Tony strides into the room, be it in his tight, well-fitted undersuit or baggy but somehow incredibly flattering sweats, Bucky's eyes want to drop down to what he's pretty sure should be insured as a national treasure. 

It's only the fact that Bucky is convinced Tony wouldn't like Bucky ogling his behind that keeps him from doing it. Even if it seems like few people besides Bucky care about that. Even if it means he has to stare at the ceiling, instead, because even from a peripheral, Tony's ass seems to have its own gravitational pull when it comes to Bucky's eyes.

Bucky knows what it's like to be objectified against his will, to an extreme extent so, and he's not going to do the same thing to someone else now. He realizes that this probably says more about his own issues than anything else, but his therapist told him it's okay to feel things, and this is definitely something he feels.

"What are you doing?" Steve asks from next to him, breaking through his thoughts and also his complete and utter focus on the ceiling, quizzically looking at Bucky over the newspaper in Steve's hands.

Bucky sighs mournfully and goes back to aiming his eyes towards the ceiling before they have the opportunity to stray.

Which is why he completely misses the smirk on Tony's face, as well as the fond rolling of his eyes. 

(Steve doesn't.)

(Bucky  _ does _ catch Steve's long-suffering headshake, and promptly rewards it with a not-that-light punch to his shoulder.)

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me write Kinktober prompts without ever actually writing any porn. Oops.


End file.
